


rosemary's babies

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: When Sophia brings home a stray cat, the world is turned upside down.





	1. part one

_Sophia you can't be serious._

 

Sophia's pale cheeks flush red the way they always do when she's done something she's not supposed to. Big, round, blue eyes look down at the floor. Carol sighs, arms crossed in front of her chest. _We talked about this. We can't have pets, not until we move into the new house._ All those discussions they've had about the subject are rendered useless now, but the fact of the matter remains. _There's just not enough space here._

 

Sophia looks up at her then, eyes brimming with tears. _I know, Mommy,_ she mumbles, cradling the purring, ginger cat closer to her chest that she apparently found at the playground. _But she was all by herself and she kept following me._ Softly, she rakes her little fingers through the cat's thick fur, earning herself a nudge against the chin with a little brown nose. _She's so sweet._

 

Carol feels her heart melting a little at the sight, and she already regrets having to be the voice of reason here. There just isn't enough space in the house, and now that they're a few weeks away from moving out, everything is in a state of constant chaos. A fa cry from an ideal situation for a new pet.

 

Still, Sophia looks hopeful and eager, but there's a trace of fear to her words, as well. _Maybe she can live in my room? She wouldn't be bothering you and Daryl._

 

With a smile, Carol kneels down in front of her daughter. _Sweetie, you know that's not it,_ she reassures her. _We don't mind having a pet._ Cautiously, she reaches out to brush her hand over the cat's back. It earns her an irritated little sound which quickly dissolves into a steady, comforting purr. _Now just isn't a great time to get one,_ she continues. The new house has plenty of space, out at the edge of town with nothing surrounding them but fields and forest.

 

Their dream house. The one they always talked about.

 

Sophia frowns, lips quivering as she struggles to hold her tears at bay. _Do I have to take her back?_ she asks, instinctively cradling the cat closer to her chest. Protective in a way that makes Carol feel proud of her little girl. _What if she can't find anything to eat out there? A dog might bite her. Or she could get hit by a car!_ Her eyes are wide with fear and her small voice is high-pitched. _Please, Mommy,_ she begs, a single tear spilling over.

 

Carol exhales slowly, knowing that telling Sophia to take the cat back after all these fears have nestled inside of her would only be cruel. She eyes the cat, looking for any signs that it might belong to anyone. But it looks a little scruffy and unkempt, dirt caking its paws.

 

Making a mental note to tell Sophia to thoroughly wash her hands, Carol shakes her head.

 

_How about we take her to the vet on Friday to get her checked out?_ she suggests, her words instantly lightening up her daughter's face. _After that, we take her outside. If she stays around you can feed her on the porch and spend time with her there._ Sophia nods eagerly, bouncing up and down on her bare feet. _Until then, she stays in the laundry room. We can't have her running all over the place here._

 

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ Sophia exclaims, leaping forward to throw herself into Carol's arms. It's a miracle the cat doesn't hiss or scratch or make any move at all – but it seems oddly content to be pressed snugly in between the two of them. Smiling, Carol runs a hand up and down Sophia's back.

 

_Do you think Daryl will agree?_ Sophia asks, leaning back enough for Carol to see a slight crease in her daughter's forehead.

 

_He's got no choice now, does he?_ she says, looking down at the cat with a feeling of unease.

 

This is not at all what they had planned.

 

* * *

 

_Thought we weren't gettin' any pets 'til the house is ready,_ Daryl says through a mouthful of leftover chicken that she heated up for him in the microwave. He's rarely home for dinner these days, always heading from the shop straight to their new house to get it ready in time. Some days, he only comes home late at night, slipping into bed as quietly as possible – but she always waits up for him.

 

_Well, yes,_ Carol responds, curling her hands around her steaming mug of tea. _But... Sophia is so attached to this cat, she feels responsible. I couldn't just throw her out._

 

Daryl nods, taking a big gulp of lemonade. He doesn’t seem as fazed by this as Carol had feared. _It's only for a few days,_ she reassures him anyway, even though she knows it's a deeply ingrained habit that's unnecessary now. Daryl is not Ed. She has nothing to fear from him. _Worst case, we have a porch cat for the next two months until we move,_ she chuckles, hoping that this is really the worst case.

 

Daryl snorts, his brows creasing as he chews. _Ain't the laundry room a bit small?_

 

Carol sighs, having wondered about the same thing. She doesn't want the poor cat to feel trapped, but it's really the only option they have other than letting her run free. _Do you think we should let her run around here?_ she asks, waving her hand around. The living room is a mess, half-packed cardboard boxes piled up everywhere.

 

_Nah, guess not,_ Daryl shrugs, digging back into his food before he suddenly seems to remember something. _Wait, where's she gonna take a shit?_ he asks, eyes wide.

 

_Daryl!_ Carol hisses, rolling her eyes.

 

He groans. _Sorry._

 

He isn't _really_ sorry and they both know it, smirking at each other from across the table. _We went to the pet store and got her a litter box,_ she explains. _And... things._

 

Daryl's brows disappear under his messy bangs. _Things?_ he repeats. She has half the mind to explain to him that they needed food and litter and that Sophia kept insisting on toys and a fluffy pillow and treats and- _Ya weak, ya know that?_ Daryl snorts, almost as if he'd been reading her mind.

 

_Shut up,_ Carol quips, reaching out to snag a potato wedge from his plate.

 

_Nah, don't think I will,_ he murmurs, catching her wrist and tugging her a little closer until his lips meet hers.

 

* * *

 

Kneeling on the tiled floor, Daryl eyes the sleeping cat curiously. She's all curled up on her new cushion, paws tucked in. Dirt still cakes them a little, but Carol already promised Sophia they'd try to give her a bath tomorrow.

 

_How do we even know it's a girl?_ Daryl asks, turning to look at Carol. She's leaning against the door frame, blocking the way in case the cat decides to make a run for it. _Could be a boy._

 

She shakes her head. _No, I checked. I'm pretty sure it's a girl,_ she explains, not surprised when Daryl gives her a disbelieving look.

 

_Ya checked?_ he snorts, eyes flickering between her and the cat. _Ya shittin', right?_

 

Shrugging, Carol takes a step into the room and shuts the door behind her. The cat barely startles, lifting her head for a second before yawning long and wide. _Sophia wanted to be sure, what was I supposed to do?_ Carol asks, sitting down cross-legged on the floor and reaching her hand out towards the cat. Instantly she nuzzles her little face against the palm of her hand, purring deeply.

 

It had been an interesting google search for sure.

 

_Why's she so cuddly?_ Daryl asks, not yet making a move to touch her. Carol knows he's not too big of a cat person. Has nothing against them, but if it was up to him, they'd be getting a dog the same day they move into the new house.

 

It's something Carol has been wondering about, too. For what she assumes is a stray cat, she's incredibly needy and affectionate, seeking cuddles and attention whenever she can. _She's very sweet,_ she says softly, leaning down to rub behind the cat's little ears. _You're a good girl._

 

Daryl huffs at the sight. _Ya gonna let Hershel snip 'er?_

 

Carol nods. It might be wasted money to let her get checked out and pay for shots and a spay, but if they're going to give this a shot, they might as well do it properly. _If she isn't already. She looks a bit chubby._

 

Daryl is quiet for a moment, but then he slowly reaches out, stroking the cat's back. She stretches, paws kneading thin air, looking happy and comfortable. _Bein' a fat porch cat might suit 'er right,_ Daryl muses, and he can't quite hide a smile.

 

* * *

 

_Sophia, where are you going?_ Carol calls after her daughter, who only just now came out of her room. But she's running straight past the kitchen in her pink unicorn pajamas. _Breakfast's ready._

 

_I have to feed Rosemary first, Mommy,_ Sophia calls from the end of the hallway. The door to the laundry room opens and closes noisily, and Carol shakes her head. Standing in the middle of the kitchen with plates of scrambled eggs for herself and Sophia.

 

_Rosemary?_ Daryl asks with raised brows, his own plate already devoured. Instead, he's grabbing a slice of the bread she'd made the other day, scanning the table. _We got any of that chocolate stuff left?_

 

Momentarily caught up on the name Sophia apparently decided on over night and the attachment it speaks of, Carol takes a second to respond. _Nutella?_ she asks, and Daryl nods, pouring her a cup of coffee. _Yes, it's in the cabinet,_ she explains.

 

As he gets up to grab it, Sophia returns, looking proud of herself and sliding onto a chair. _Here you go, darling,_ Carol says softly, setting the plate down in front of her and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. _Eat up. Long day today._

 

Sophia nods, eagerly swinging her bare feet that barely touch the ground.

 

_Rosemary ain't a cat name, ya know?_ Daryl chuckles as he sits back down and begins to slather his slice of bread in an unhealthy amount of Nutella. Carol narrows her eyes at him, a silent warning not to tempt Sophia, and he blushes a little before pushing the jar away.

 

_It's a pretty name,_ Sophia explains, nearly knocking over her glass of orange juice in her excitement. _And_ she's _pretty._

 

Carol finally sits down with her own plate, her stomach growling. The glass full of Nutella seems tempting right now but she went through the trouble of making eggs so she might as well eat them.

 

_All right,_ Daryl says, eying Sophia cautiously. His expression sombers a little, and Carol watches him for a moment, waiting for him to say what he's clearly pondering. _Ya think 's a good idea namin' her? She might not wanna stick 'round._

 

Sophia looks up from her plate, hair sticking in all directions and some sleep dust clinging to her lashes. _I know,_ she sighs, looking a little defeated. Carol can't bear the idea of her little girl already forging plans for this cat when it might bolt the second they allow it back outside. _But I don't want to call her cat._

 

They're all quiet for a moment, the room silent except for the birds that chirp cheerfully outside. It's Daryl who breaks the silence, and his words instantly put a grin on Sophia's face. _Rosemary it is, then._

 

_You have something on your nose,_ Sophia points out with a giggle, and Carol joins in when she spots the bit of Nutella that stubbornly clings to the tip of Daryl’s nose.

 

He reaches up and wipes it away, making a face when he only ends up smearing it along the bridge. _Oh shit,_ he mutters, reaching for one of the napkins at the center of the table.

 

Sophia gasps, pointing towards the large candy jar on the counter that's twinkling in the morning sunlight, filled with coins. _Swear jar!_

 

* * *

 

_Come on, sweetheart. 's time for bed._

 

Carol can hear soft voices coming from the laundry room, and she takes slow steps over there out of curiosity. The floorboards creak a little but the noise goes unnoticed. The book she'd been reading outside is still clutched to her chest.

 

_I don't think she likes being in here all by herself,_ Sophia says with a hint of sadness to her voice. Carol comes to a stop in front of the door, opened just a crack – enough for her to see Daryl and Sophia sitting cross-legged on the floor, Rosemary asleep in Sophia's lap.

 

_'s the only way right now, Soph,_ Daryl explains. _Ain't safe out there for 'er with all them boxes around._ Sophia nods in understanding, scratching the cat under the chin. Eagerly, Rosemary lifts her head, eyes closed in contentment. _'sides, you're takin' her to the vet tomorrow,_ Daryl continues, petting the cat's back for a brief moment. _Means she can go back outside soon._

 

_I know,_ Sophia sighs, clearly worried about what will happen when the time comes to take this cat back outside. Carol leans against the wall, smiling at the sight. It tugs at her heartstrings, this bond that Sophia and Daryl have always shared. She never imagined it would be like this. That her little girl – that _she_ – would get the chance at a proper family.

 

_Ya got that box ready for tomorrow?_ Daryl asks, speaking of the transport box that Carol had borrowed from Michonne to take Rosemary to the vet tomorrow.

 

_I did,_ Sophia says proudly, pointing at the corner. It's out of Carol's sight but she knows what Daryl is looking at as he turns. _I put in a blanket for her._

 

_Good,_ Daryl says with a smile, ruffling Sophia's hair. _Ya takin' good care 'o her._

 

She giggles a little shyly, cheeks tinted red. _Does that mean I can keep her?_ she asks, her voice quiet and barely audible. She has come so far, but there's still a hint of fear ingrained in her. Asking her father to keep this cat would have- Carol decides not to dwell on the thought. That's in the past.

 

Daryl offers Sophia a tight-lipped smile. _We talked about this, kid. Ain't no space here,_ he explains gently but also firmly, and Carol is proud of his progress. He always struggled to say no to her little girl, but he had to learn to do it. At least sometimes.

 

_I understand,_ Sophia whispers, sniffling a little. _I mean when we move. Can we take her with us?_

 

Daryl eyes the cat for a good long moment, completely at ease and content in Sophia's arms. _She might not wanna stay,_ he explains. It's the truth and Carol is grateful that he's not making promises they won't be able to keep.

 

_I hope she will,_ Sophia breathes, nuzzling her nose against the top of Rosemary's head. _Goodnight, Rosie._

 

* * *

 

_Jesus fucking Christ!_

 

Carol jolts awake, her heart racing, sitting upright in bed in an instant. So quickly that she sees stars dancing in front of her eyes, the bedroom dark except for the light glow of dawn that begins to filter in through the blinds.

 

_Daryl?_ she calls when she realizes the bed is empty on his side, sheets crumpled but still warm. The bedroom door has been left ajar and she swings her legs over the edge of the bed, bare feet landing on the cold floor. _Where are you?_ she calls, but there's no answer, and as the initial shock of being torn from sleep like this fades, she's starting to feel fear pulsing in her veins.

 

The hallway is dark for a moment but then the door to Sophia's room opens a crack, a sliver of light illuminating the room. _Mommy, what's wrong?_ her little girl asks, her doll clutched to her chest, eyes puffy, fingers trembling.

 

She remembers nights when Ed would shout and holler and-

 

_It's all right, sweetheart,_ Carol reassures her quickly, wrapping her arm around her daughter’s shoulders to tuck her into his side. _Don't worry._ Sophia nods, but the grip on her doll is white-knuckled and relentless.

 

There's light shining in the laundry room down the hall and so she slowly leads Sophia there. A part of her aches to leave her here and see what happened first. Maybe Rosie was sick after all. Maybe it's something else. Maybe Daryl just got spooked by a spider. She can see him standing in the doorway now, broad shoulders bare. _Daryl, what on-_ she starts, a little angry at him for not responding before. But then her eyes drop down to what he's staring at. _Oh God._

 

_What is it?_ Sophia asks, short legs moving quickly to squeeze past them. _What- ahhh!_ She screeches, instantly turning around and colliding with Carol, burying her face in her stomach. The warmth of her tears soaks quickly into the cotton of her shirt. _What happened?_ she sobs, arms squeezing her tight. _Is she hurt? Mommy!_

 

_Ssshh, sweetheart,_ Carol tries to calm her, stroking her hand over her daughter's head – but her heart beats a million miles an hour. _It's okay, it's okay. She's not hurt._ Daryl has seemingly been torn from his stupor, turning to look at them. Pale and wide-eyed. _Calm down, look at me,_ Carol says more intently, kneeling down until she's face to face with Sophia. _She's all right._ Softly, she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind a small ear, forcing herself to smile. _She... she had babies, Sophia. She just had babies._

 

Her eyes flicker over Sophia's shoulder. Rosie is laying there on the blood-stained pillow, a handful of tiny, squirming kittens latched onto her, squeaking and naked and tiny.

 

_Babies?_ Sophia asks in disbelief, wiping snot off her face with her sleeve. Carol is too preoccupied to tell her off for that. _But- I didn't-_

 

_Guess that's why she was so fat,_ Daryl finally says, shaking his head. _Heard 'em makin' noise. This ain't happenin', right?_

 

Carol feels like crying. Can feel the sting of tears and her throat closing up. She looks at Daryl in utter despair, her mind already runing in overdrive. What do we do now? She mutters helplessly.

 

They don't have the time or space for a bunch of kittens. Not now. Not when everything was finally going exactly like she planned. Suddenly, she regrets ever having allowed Sophia to keep this cat.

 

_Mommy, look!_ Sophia calls then, pushing past them and sucking in an awestruck breath. _Look how tiny they are!_

 

* * *

 

_Okay, I called Lori,_ Carol sighs, heading back into the kitchen where Sophia is munching on a bowl of cereal and Daryl is leaning against the counter, arms crossed and hands tucked into his armpits. _She can cover for me._

 

Daryl nods, seemingly just as relieved as she is that she's getting the day off and can figure out what to do about this meowing mess.

 

_Do I_ have _to go to school?_ Sophia asks for the third time, so bouncy and high-wired that Carol is starting to get a little impatient. It's all too much this morning.

 

_Yes, sweetheart,_ she says, trying to stay calm. _They'll still be here when you get back._ Sophia pouts a little but doesn't put up more of a fight, instead reaching for the box of Lucky Charm and pouring more into her already overflowing bowl. It's usually her Saturday morning treat and Carol really should tell her to take it easy. But she can't be bothered right now.

 

_Hey,_ Daryl murmurs, walking over to her and loosely wrapping his arms around her waist. He smells like coffee and toothpaste, already wearing his work clothes.

 

_Are you sure you can drop her off?_ Carol asks again, leaning heavily into his loose embrace.

 

Daryl nods, pressing a kiss to her forehead. _'s fine, Dale won't mind,_ he reassures her. Still, she's worried about him. Taking Sophia to school means he'll be at least thirty minutes late for work, and he's never late. She chooses to trust him now, though, pressing her hands to his chest.

 

_I can't believe this,_ she murmurs, wondering if she's still asleep and this is nothing but a mad dream.

 

Humming in response, Daryl draws his thumbs over her waist, soothing and gentle. _I'll pick 'er up, too,_ he decides, and Carol looks at him with narrowed eyes.

 

_But you wanted to drive over to the house today._ He's there almost every day, but they'd talked about today for weeks.

 

_Can do the porch tomorrow, ain't goin' nowhere,_ he says – sounding almost at ease with all of this. _Y'all right?_ he asks, reaching up to cradle her face in his warm hands.

 

Looking over at Sophia, Carol makes sure her little girl is distracted enough by her cereal. _I don't even know what to do with them,_ she whispers then, her eyes closing as she tries to figure out how they're going to take care of seven cats when they're about to move halfway across town with all their belongings in just a few weeks. Taking care of just one cat had seemed daunting.

 

Daryl doesn't look any less concerned, but he's skilled at making her feel calm. _Ya got this,_ he breathes, pressing a light kiss to her lips. _We'll talk tonight. Figure this out._

 

* * *

 

_No, don't touch them. She won't like that._

 

Sophia pulls her hand away, sitting back on her haunches. She's sitting right next to Rosie and her kittens, all tucked away securely in a huge cardboard box that Carol had dragged in earlier, covered in newspaper and blankets. Most of the little ones are nursing, some buried somewhere under a sibling or two.

 

_They're so adorable,_ Sophia marvels, her expression dreamy. There's tomato sauce on her chin from the pizza that Daryl and her brought back with them, but neither Carol nor Daryl have the heart to point it out right now.

 

_Look like squirmy little aliens,_ Daryl scoffs, looking down into the box with a creased forehead. He's not wrong, Carol thinks, but Sophia clearly disagrees.

 

Anger flashes over her little face and she defiantly crosses her arms in front of her chest. _No, they don't,_ she insists, glaring at Daryl. He visibly bites back a smirk, raising his hands in defeat.

 

_Sorry, kid._

 

Carol smiles, the first genuine one she's been able to give today. She still doesn't know what they're going to do, but there's no point in allowing it to ruin her mood.

 

_She's so sweet with them,_ Sophia continues, smiling down into the box where Rosie is licking one kitten squeaky clean.

 

Catching a glimpse of that herself, Carol feels her heart swell. _She is._

 

* * *

 

_Fuck,_ Daryl groans as his back hits the bed. The mattress dips a bit and Carol puts her book away, turning onto her side to face him. It's the most genuine thing he has said since his initial reaction this morning.

 

_Yes,_ she agrees, drumming her fingers against the sheets.

 

_What do we do now?_ he asks, hands folded over his stomach. Hair still damp from his shower, skin flushed. That question has been playing on a loop in Carol's mind all day, and she'd hoped that he might have an answer.

 

She shrugs as best as she can. _I have no idea._

 

Daryl looks up at the ceiling, his entire body seeming tense. These days, he always is and always looks tired, exhausted from getting the house ready for them every day even after a whole day of work. She tries to help as best as she can but there are things she's just no good at and somebody has to look after Sophia, has to pack up their belongings.

 

Softly, Carol reaches out to rest her hand on top of his. Edging closer, she curls into his side, allows him to wrap his arm around her and tug her closer.

 

_Gotta find someone to take 'em,_ he wonders out loud. It's the most obvious solution, but not one that actually fixes their current problems.

 

_They're going to have to stay with Rosie for a while,_ she sighs. She knew that much, but had spent most of the day reading up on how to take care of newborn kittens. And they're stuck with them for a while, that much became clear very, _very_ quickly.

 

Daryl looks down at her, eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards. _Ya callin' her Rosie now, too?_ he asks, and Carol wants to curse herself. It's not going to help them at all if she gets attached too.

 

_You know Sophia will want to keep them all,_ she says with a heavy heart, resting her cheek against Daryl’s chest and soaking up the warmth of him.

 

_Hell, no,_ Daryl quickly replies. His hand, which had been smoothing up and down her spine, comes to a stop against her tailbone. _I don't mind her having a cat. Or two. New house got lots 'o space. But we ain't keepin' all of 'em,_ he declares, sounding a little afraid of being overrun or outnumbered by cats. Carol can't blame him. She never expected to become a crazy cat lady herself.

 

_I know,_ she agrees, linking her fingers with his. _We'll ask around. I think Lori and Rick might take one._ At least Lori had mentioned a few times that she and Rick were discussing a pet for Carl. Michonne would probably gladly take one or two, Carol is sure of that and it makes her feel a little less hopeless about the whole situation.

 

Daryl doesn't seem to feel quite the same way. _This is just great,_ he groans, pressing the back of his hand to his brow. If anything, it proves how much he tried to be calming and supportive earlier, especially in front of Sophia.

 

Sophia. Who brought this whole mess upon them. _Don't be mad at her,_ Carol pleads softly, pressing a kiss to his chest. Sophia couldn't have known. Neither of them figured it out, either.

 

Daryl pulls back a little, propping himself up on his elbows enough to look down at her. He looks almost a little offended, but he hides it well. _I ain't mad at her,_ he insists softly, and Carol knows she hurt him a little by suggesting that he might be. But it's a fear she can never shake. After letting Daryl into her life a few years ago, nothing was harder than to let go enough to let him form a relationship with Sophia. She'd been so protective, and no matter how much she has always trusted Daryl, when it came to her little girl, no amount of trust was enough.

 

She nods now, though, assuring him silently that she understands.

 

_'s just a mess,_ Daryl continues, falling back against the pillows. The soft light of the lamp on the bedside table casts shadows on his face. _We ain't got space for one cat and now we've got seven of 'em._

 

She still can't believe it. Wants to go back to last night when she fell asleep in Daryl’s arms with nothing to worry about whether or not he'd manage to level out the porch at their new house, what to make for dinner next and how to get one cat into a transport box to take her to the vet.

 

It seems, oddly enough, like a lifetime away now. _We'll work it out,_ she murmurs. _That's what you said._

 

Daryl smiles down at her, although it's a heavy one. _Yeah,_ he agrees, trailing his fingers along the side of her face. _We will._


	2. part two

_Why is there a black one?_ Daryl asks. Kneeling next to the box, he eyes the kittens with creased brows, the room filled with tiny squeaky sounds. _Makes no sense._

 

Carol uncrosses her arms from in front of her chest, taking a step forward. The tiles are cold beneath her bare feet. _Maybe the father was a black cat,_ she wonders. It's not like Rosemary will give them the details of her little dalliance.

 

Daryl shrugs, not looking convinced. _Probably some ratty alley cat._

 

The other kittens are pale, looking mostly like naked little worms rather than cats.

 

_It's so much smaller than the others, I'm a bit worried,_ Carol admits. Kneeling down next to Daryl, she eyes the little black kitten in question, half-hidden under one of its siblings. _I rarely see it nurse._ Usually, it's tucked away in a corner of the box under the towels and blankets or being pushed over by another eager, hungry kitten.

 

Daryl's expression sombers. _'s a big litter. Might not make it,_ he says quietly.

 

Although she knows it's a real possibility, Carol can't help but feel an ache in her chest at the thought. _Sophia would be devastated,_ she sighs. Her little girl has grown so attached to these cats in just a handful of days. It will inevitably lead to heartbreak eventually, but to lose one or more of these kittens to medical complications – that's something Carol doesn't want Sophia to have to endure.

 

_Wanna take it to Hershel?_ Daryl asks, petting Rosie's head. She briefly stops licking a pale white kitten to nuzzle into Daryl’s touch before returning to her task, meticulously cleaning her baby. The sight is mesmerizing and sugar-sweet, more so than Carol is willing to admit.

 

_Maybe,_ she replies. Fighting the urge to reach out and cradle the little black baby in the palm of her hand, she sits back, crossing her legs beneath herself. _Let's give it another day. I don't want to drag the poor thing all over town._

 

Daryl nods, and for a moment they sit in silence, watching the babies nurse and be tossed about by their mother. _Ya talk to Lori yet?_ he asks eventually, mirroring her position. His knees lightly bump into hers, warm and grounding.

 

_Yes, she said she'll discuss it with Rick,_ Carol tells him. She'd met with Lori for coffee earlier, more than eager to bring up the possibility of them adopting one of the kittens when the time comes. _Sophia already told Carl, of course._ She grins and Daryl does the same, snorting.

 

_Rick don't stand a chance,_ he chuckles, his hand coming to rest just above Carol's knee, thumb drawing gentle circles there.

 

_Not really, no._

 

* * *

 

_Is he going to die?_ Sophia's lips quiver as she speaks, tears brimming in her eyes. Her doll is clutched to her chest with one arm, the hand of the other curls around Carol's shirt in a desperate grip.

 

Hershel turns to face Sophia, the black kitten cradled in a towel against his chest. _Actually, this is a little girl,_ he explains. Nervously, Rosemary circles his feet, meowing and rubbing up against his legs. _And no, I don't think she's going to die,_ he continues.

 

Sophia instantly eases up, and Carol sighs in similar relief.

 

_She's just a little small and maybe her siblings are a bit too greedy and she's not getting enough milk,_ Hershel says, slowly kneeling down to rest the baby back into the cardboard box. Rosie is quick on her feet, nuzzling her daughter who squeaks and squeals. _You can help her, though, sweetheart._

 

Sophia's eyes widen. _I can?_ she gasps, bouncing on her heels in excitement.

 

Hershel smiles kindly. _Yes._

 

* * *

 

_Bottle feed it?_ Daryl asks, the words muffled as he's brushing his teeth.

 

_Yes,_ Carol replies, massaging the last of her moisturizer into her skin. It smells of roses and peach blossom, sweet and summery. Hershel had left them instructions on how and what to feed the little kitten, and Sophia had been glued to his lips, soaking up every single word.

 

_A kitten? Are there even bottles that small?_ Daryl spits into the sink, leaning down to wash his mouth before putting the toothbrush back into the glass on the counter. It makes a clattering noise that echoes in the quiet bathroom.

 

_Luckily, yes,_ Carol sighs, reaching for the small tub of eye cream, annoyed to realize it's almost empty.

 

Daryl throws his hands up in the air. _I ain't doin' that,_ he insists, and Carol eyes him with creased brows. He notices, ducking his head ever so slightly. It's something he does when he's nervous or embarrassed and she sees no reason for either right now. _Hands are way too big,_ he offers as an explanation, wiggling his fingers. _Gonna crush it or somethin'._

 

* * *

 

_Mommy! Mommy!_ Sophia calls, bouncing towards her in her pajamas and on bare feet as Carol walks through the front door, carrying four bags full of groceries. _Come, look what we made!_ Her little girl calls excitedly, reaching for her hand and tugging, nearly sending Carol stumbling forward.

 

_Sophia, let me put that-,_ Carol begins, but her daughter barely hears her.

 

_Come!_ she calls again, already running back down the hallway towards the laundry room. With a sigh, Carol puts down the bags and closes the front door behind her. Wiping pearls of sweat off her forehead, she kicks of her shoes and follows Sophia.

 

Proudly, she stands in front of a large sign that now hangs atop the cardboard box, white wood with colorful letters painted on it. _I did it myself!_ Sophia exclaims, clapping her hands together and looking so proud. _Daryl helped,_ she adds then, looking a little bashfully at Daryl who is leaning against the dryer with crossed arms and a smirk. _A little._

 

Carol can't help but smile, walking over towards Daryl. _That's so pretty, sweetheart,_ she says softly, and Sophia's cheeks burn red at the compliment. Daryl leans in to press a chaste kiss to her lips and that earns them a disgusted groan from Sophia, who is quick to busy herself with the sign, running her hands over the sides. _Rosemary's babies?_ Carol murmurs with raised brows, balancing herself with her hands pressed against Daryl’s chest and nodding at the writing on the sign.

 

_Yeah, I tried talkin' her outta that one but she's as stubborn as her momma,_ Daryl explains, and Carol narrows her eyes at him mockingly for a moment before laughing. She can imagine all too well how insistent Sophia must have been about every single colorful letter. _Figured it ain't wrong,_ he continues, trailing calloused fingers up and down Carol's bare arm. _That black one's the spawn o' Satan for sure._

 

She rolls her eyes at that. Y _ou better not let her hear that,_ she scolds him, playfully nudging her elbow into his ribs. _I'm not explaining that to her._ Her little girl might be growing up a lot faster than she'd like, but that doesn't mean she needs to be exposed to _all_ the many scary stories in the world.

 

Daryl clears his throat at that, looking down at their feet. _Merle came over earlier,_ he mumbles. That in itself isn't a big concern, but Carol can see he's chewing on his next words. _Think there's a couple other things we gonna have to explain to her soon._

 

_Oh, no,_ Carol groans, dropping her hands and crossing her arms in front of her chest. _What did he say?_

 

 

 

When they have to sit Sophia down for _the talk_ later that day, Carol makes Daryl explain most of it as punishment for letting his brother's foul mouth run free.

 

He stutters and blushes his way through it all, and Sophia giggles and cringes and blushes right along with him before asking if she can go and feed the kitten – apparently unfazed by the vague explanation of where babies come from she just received.

 

_I hate ya,_ Daryl mutters, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants.

 

_I know,_ Carol replies, nudging the tip of her nose against his.

 

* * *

 

_That looks beautiful,_ Carol swoons, scrolling through the pictures on Daryl’s phone. He has spent all week working on the small conservatory at their new house. It had been pretty rundown when they bought it, the glass roof cracked and the wooden framed moldy.

 

Now, though, it looks like something out of a dream she never dared to dream before. He put so much effort into making it perfect, coming home long past midnight every night this week, exhausted and sore. Looking at the pictures now, Carol can see it was worth it.

 

Light floods the small room, the double doors to the porch open, the brand new, large dining table set in the middle.

 

_Thank you,_ she whispers, putting the phone away – forgotten somewhere amongst the sheets – and turns on her side to face him. _Next weekend, I'm coming with you to help,_ she promises, pressing a kiss to his jaw. _I'm sorry you have to do so much alone._

 

Until Sophia brought home Rosie, Carol had been right there with Daryl every weekend and some evenings during the week when someone else could watch Sophia. Painting walls and setting up new furniture, replacing worn floorboards and beams, taking down walls and installing the new kitchen. Now, it's been close to a month since she's last been to their new home.

 

_'s all right,_ Daryl reassures her with a low, sleepy voice. Moonlight illuminates his face, and her heart still flips at his smile. _Ya gotta steer the ship here. Deal with all them babies._

 

Sighing, Carol leans back against her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. _Not the babies you had in mind._

 

They've been talking about children for almost a year now, ever since they decided to buy a house together. The thought of a baby with Daryl makes her feel warm and fuzzy, and while he's been shy and undemanding, she knows he wants it just as badly. Maybe even more.

 

_Can wait,_ he says, his hand finding hers against the sheets. _If ya still want 'em._ He sounds a bit nervous, and Carol smiles, still amazed even now by what a gentle soul he truly is. _Got that spare room upstairs._

 

It would be the perfect nursery. She has imagined it a million times over. Where she'd put a crib, how to paint the walls. But it suddenly seems far, far away. Still, she nods. _Definitely not now, though,_ she explains, and Daryl hums in agreement.

 

His thumb traces across her wrist, her pulse picking up speed and she knows he can feel it, can feel him edging a bit closer.

 

_We could... practice right now, though,_ he suggests with a rare grin, and she snorts, pulling her hand away to smack his arm lightly.

 

How romantic.

 

He gives her an awkward half-shrug. _I try._

 

Shaking her head, Carol turns onto her side again, feeling warmth pooling low in her belly. It's been too long since she's been that close to him, too much going on to allow themselves a moment of intimacy. _You're an idiot,_ she murmurs, her voice surprisingly low and hoarse, heady with a need that's suddenly overwhelming her.

 

Daryl's throat bops as he swallows, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek. _Still love me?_ he asks a little breathlessly, tracing his thumb over her cheekbone and down her jaw until she can feel his warm palm against her neck.

 

_Yes,_ she breathes in response to the silly question, pushing herself closer into his space until she can feel the heat radiating off his body.

 

His lips curl into a soft smile. _Love ya, too._ His breath is warm against her skin, damp and smelling of the mint toothpaste he used. _Come 'ere,_ he rasps then, his arm curling around her waist and pulling her closer until there's not an inch of space left between them.

 

* * *

 

_Hold her a little higher, sweetie,_ Carol explains. Carefully, she watches as Sophia cradles the little black kitten in her lap, her other hand holding the tiny bottle.

 

Sophia lifts her a little higher, her one remaining front tooth biting into her bottom lip in concentration. _Like that?_

 

_Yes._ Carol smiles when Sophia's face lights up with pride. _You're so good with her,_ she praises her, watching as the little one starts suckling greedily at the bottle.

 

It's a rainy Saturday afternoon, the sky gray with clouds. Daryl is busy working on the bathroom tiles in the new house with Rick, Glenn and T, and Carol knows better than to expect him home anytime soon.

 

_I think Rosie is scared that I'll hurt her baby,_ Sophia says quietly after a while, nodding at Rosie whose head is resting on the side of the cardboard box, watching intently as Sophia feeds her baby girl. The other kittens, growing bigger and cuter every day, are meowing and bouncing around. The plain white one, cheeky as ever, is back to trying to climb right out.

 

_She trusts you,_ Carol reassures her, reaching out to run a hand through Rosie's soft fur. It had been difficult to feed the little one at the beginning, Rosie being everything but cooperative. But by now, they have mastered this daily ritual, and slowly but surely, the kitten is catching up with her siblings.

 

_Mommy?_ Sophia asks, her cheeks a little pink and her eyes clouded by the slightest hint of fear. _Can we keep some of them?_

 

Carol had been waiting for this question and she feels dread overcoming her now that the moment is here. Denying Sophia things that make her happy is hard for her after everything her little girl had to suffer through before she finally gathered her courage and left Ed. But they all have to be reasonable, and that's never been harder than it is now. _We'll see who wants to take them, all right?_ she offers vaguely, forcing herself to smile.

 

_What if horrible people want them?_ Brown eyes widen, and Carol doesn't miss the way her daughter cradles the kitten closer to her chest. The bottle nearly drops but two tiny black paws curl eagerly around it.

 

_No, we won't give them to horrible people,_ Carol promises her, shuddering at the thought herself. She's heard too many terrible stories about what people do to animals. She'll only gives these away to people she knows or can trust.

 

Sophia seems to be biting back tears. _Promise?_ she asks with a shaky voice, so fragile and sweet despite all she lived through already.

 

_Promise,_ Carol whispers, pressing a kiss to Sophia's forehead.

 

* * *

 

Sophia and Carl bounce into the laundry room, six kitten stumbling around the tiled floor on unsteady, short legs. _Just don't pick them up,_ Carol calls, following the children and panicking slightly at the thought of them accidentally stepping onto a tiny bundle of fur. Y _ou have to be very gentle with them._

 

Carl freezes on the spot, nodding dutifully. _Yes, Mrs. Carol._

 

She hears Daryl snort behind her in the hallway. _He ever gonna stop callin' ya that?_ he asks, watching over her shoulder as Sophia and Carl sit down on the floor and are immediately surrounded by a herd of meowing kittens.

 

_I doubt it,_ Carol sighs, shaking her head. She watches for a moment as the children carefully pet the kittens. Rosie observes everything carefully, rolled up on a folded towel in the corner that she claimed for herself.

 

_This one is Marigold,_ Sophia says then, pointing at the kitten that looks the most like Rosie. White belly and copper back and head, delicate and so far well behaved.

 

_Marigold?_ Carol asks, taken completely by surprise.

 

Daryl seems just as shocked, walking up next to her, hands buried under his arms. _Since when they got names?_ he asks with raised brows and Sophia looks up, completely oblivious.

 

_I chose them,_ she shrugs, smiling as Marigold rubs up against her thigh. _They need names._

 

She sounds so matter-of-factly, but Carol can't help but worry that naming the kittens will only make it harder to give them away. _Sophia-,_ she starts, but Daryl interrupts her.

 

_Why Marigold?_ he asks, not sounding very concerned with the fact that Sophia named the cats. It seems like the name itself bothers him a lot more.

 

_Daryl-,_ Carol hisses, intending on scolding him for not being helpful at all, but she's interrupted by Sophia.

 

_That one's Clover,_ she continues, pointing at a kitten that's making her way over to Rosie, stumbling on the way there. Fur white and gray with fade hints of copper, and a lot fluffier than any of the others. _And Clementine, she's very brave._ She isn't wrong. The kitten in question – white legs and belly and copper back and tail, is quite the explorer, currently edging closer and closer to the door. _She always crawls out of the box._

 

Carol sighs, kneeling down to stop Clementine from heading out into the hallway. Gently, she steers her back towards her siblings, and she's easily distracted by a stuffed animal on the ground, attacking it as viciously as a creature this small can.

 

Sophia runs her hand over the back of their lucky cat, mostly white with black and brown spots. _That's Poppy,_ Sophia reveals, giggling when the kitten nuzzles her tiny nose against her palm.

 

The little black kitten's curiosity is sparked then, and she abandons the toy mouse she'd been cuddling with to stumble over towards Carl. _Dahlia is sick, she's very little,_ Sophia explains. _So I have to feed her with a bottle._

 

_Cool!_ Carl exclaims, looking completely overwhelmed.

 

_And that one's Dandelion,_ Sophia continues, pointing at the white kitten currently scratching at the laundry hamper. _Mommy says he's the only boy._

 

Daryl snorts, marching over to nudge Dandelion away from the scene of the crime. _I sense a theme here._

 

Sophia nods eagerly. _Uncle Merle said there needs to be a theme. He suggested bad names._ She makes a disgusted face, running her fingers through Dahlia's pitch-black fur. _I didn't like those._

 

_Did he now?_ Carol asks, arms crossed. She can only imagine the type of names Daryl's brother would come up with and it's about time they had a serious conversation.

 

_Can I help feed Dahlia?_ Carl asks, nearly bouncing with excitement.

 

Sophia's expression turns cross, her chin lifting a little. _No, only I know how to do that._

 

_Sophia,_ Carol says calmly but firmly, and her little girl instantly deflates.

 

_Okay_ , she sighs, sounding like Carol just decided to take Lucky Charms off the breakfast menu forever. Daryl shakes his head as he walks back over to Carol, leaning against the door frame.

 

_Cool!_ Carl exclaims again, excited as if it was Christmas morning. He and Sophia are completely distracted then, talking to the cats and petting and rubbing tiny bellies, knocking toys all around.

 

_Dahlia,_ Daryl scoffs, and Carol follows his eyes to the tiny black kitten. _More like Lucifer. See them eyes?_ The little one has striking blue eyes, piercing and mesmerizing. _Always staring at the wall._

 

He's not wrong. She does do that a lot, sitting in front of the wall and just staring at it.

 

Sophia has clearly overheard him, giggling into the palm of her hand. _Daryl thinks Dahlia is scary,_ she whispers not so quietly into Carl's ear, who also finds that extremely amusing.

 

_Hey, kid! I don't-_ He doesn't get a chance to defend himself when the kids start laughing and pointing at his feet.

 

Carol can't help but join in as she watched Dandelion do his kitty business right next to Daryl’s bare foot. _You lose this round, Pookie,_ she murmurs, scrunching up her nose and enjoying the small moment of justice way too much.

 

* * *

 

_There you go,_ Carol says softly, tugging up Sophia's blanket a little more as her daughter cuddles into bed.

 

_Can Daryl come and tell me a story?_ Sophia asks, reflections of stars and moons dancing over her face from the lamp on her nightstand. Her voice is sleepy and quiet.

 

_Not tonight, sweetie,_ Carol replies with a shake of her head. _It's late. I'll tell him to come say good night._

 

_Okay,_ Sophia yawns, cradling her doll closer to her chest. _Good night, mommy._

 

_Good night,_ she whispers, pressing a kiss to Sophia's forehead and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

 

Quietly, she steps out into the hallway, leaving the door just a bare inch open. _Daryl?_ she calls in the direction of the living room, but one peek in there reveals that he's somewhere else. She stops in front of the bathroom door but the shower isn't running anymore. She does, however, spot a sliver of light coming from the door to the laundry room that's been left ajar.

 

On quiet feet she walks over there, peeking through the crack in the door.

 

_You're a good momma, ain't ya,_ Daryl murmurs, stroking the soft fur behind Rosie's ears. She's purring and nuzzling into his hand, eager for the attention. _Yeah, you are._ Carol feels her heart swelling in her chest as she watches him, hair still damp from his shower. _Got real lucky the kid found ya. We're gonna look after ya,_ he promises, and Carol struggles to keep her tears at bay. He's never been anything like Ed, but that's never been clearer than it is now. _Ain't gotta be out there no more._

 

He grows quiet then, petting Rosie as her eyes begin to droop. Deciding to leave him be, Carol makes her way back into the kitchen, wiping a stray tear of affection off her face.

 

Feeling a little overwhelmed, she pulls the milk from the fridge and pours it into a saucepan, craving the comfort of hot chocolate despite the warm weather. If she remembers correctly, there are some marshmallows left in the cabinet from baking those cupcakes for Sophia's birthday.

 

She's stirring the milk when she hears the door to the laundry room closing and a few seconds later Daryl walks into the kitchen, looking down at his feet almost as if he knows she saw him.

 

But she doesn't linger on it. _Sophia wants you to come say good night,_ she says softly and with a reassuring smile instead.

 

_'kay,_ he murmurs, turning around and heading back out.

 

He's back by the time she scoops the cocoa powder into the milk. _Do you want some?_ she asks, mouth watering already just at the smell.

 

_Sure,_ he agrees, leaning up to pull two mugs from the cabinet.

 

A minute later, they're curled up on the sofa, Carol's legs tucked beneath herself, her side pressed against Daryl’s.

 

_What's on tonight?_ he asks, taking a sip of his hot chocolate – topped with half the packet of marshmallows – but hissing when it touches his lips.

 

_I was thinking... scary?_ Carol suggests, keeping her hands curled around her mug and enjoying the comforting warmth.

 

_We ain't watching Rosemary's Baby,_ he insists, looking a little too serious. _Lil' Lucifer 's startin' to talk in there. Summoning demons, I guess._

 

Carol laughs, setting down her mug on a coaster on the coffee table and picking up the remote instead. _That name is going to stick if you keep calling her that._ He never calls her anything else, much to Sophia's annoyance.

 

_Suits 'er,_ he shrugs, snatching a marshmallow from the foam and tossing it into his mouth as the intro to some quiz show blares from the TV. _She's a girl, though._

 

Leaning back against the soft couch and Daryl’s side, Carol flips through the channels, briefly lingering on the weather guy telling them it's going to rain all weekend. Suddenly, she's hit with an idea. _How about Lucy?_ she asks, looking up at Daryl with a bright smile.

 

He contemplates it for a moment, looking hilariously serious before giving her a curt nod. _That works._

 

They're quiet for a moment then, his arm coming up around her shoulders to tuck her a little closer into his side. His lips press against her temple, warm and sweet and she can't help but smile and burrow a little further into him.

 

_Okay, no demons and no devil babies,_ Carol says then, her mind spinning as she tries to come up with something else. _How about... zombies?_ she suggests, and the grin on his face tells her she had the right idea.

 

_Hell, yeah._

 

* * *

 

_Swear jar!_ Sophia calls from the hallway as Daryl mutters a curse, having spilled some of his coffee onto the counter. He rolls his eyes, taking a large gulp of the steaming coffee as the bathroom door falls shut behind Sophia.

 

Carol smirks, eying the overflowing jar as she puts a sandwich into her daughter’s lunch box along with some strawberries. _Sophia and I are going to catch a movie tonight, so you have to feed the cats,_ she tells Daryl, popping a strawberry into her mouth. _I'll make the bottle so you won't have to bother with that when you get home. And there's leftovers for you in the fridge._

 

Daryl had been listening quietly until now, drinking his coffee and wiping away the spillage, but he seems to catch up with her now. _Woah, wait,_ he says, setting down his cup. _The bottle. I ain't touchin' that thing._ It's clear that the _thing_ he's talking about is not the bottle. _Something ain't right with it._

 

Carol narrows her eyes, shoving the lunch box into Sophia's school bag. _Hershel said she's just fine._

 

_I mean in 'ere,_ Daryl says, pointing his finger at his head.

 

_Daryl, come on,_ Carol groans, pulling a few loose papers from the bag and tossing them into the trash. _You don't seriously believe that tiny little kitten is evil or something. She's so sweet. She never makes any trouble._ He scoffs, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. _Dandy's the one you need to watch out for – he got into the dryer yesterday._

 

She'd looked all over the laundry room for the little guy, panicking and wondering if anyone left the door open and he got out. Eventually, though, she'd spotted him curled up in a white ball of fluff in the dryer, lifting his head when she told him off.

 

_Can't ya feed 'er before ya go?_ Daryl asks, being ridiculous and she won't have any of that.

 

_I could,_ she says, grabbing his coffee cup and taking a sip. _But I won't._

 

He groans, looking at her pleadingly. _Can't I take Soph to the cinema?_ he tries instead, clearly desperate to get out of this situation – which is apparently a true predicament for him.

 

No, she quips, pressing a kiss to his lips. _Girls night. You're not invited._

 

* * *

 

Sophia all but falls through the front door, giggling and squealing and completely high on an endorphin rush. It had been a lovely evening. Watching a silly movie in the theater, eating popcorn, and then they'd headed down to the new ice cream shop downtown, treating themselves to three scoops each. Enjoying those in the park, watching people taking their dogs for a walk.

 

_Okay, go change into our pajamas quickly if you want a cocoa before bed,_ Carol tells her, a little out of breath as she rushes after her daughter. Sophia is already heading to her room, her shoes and bag like a trail of breadcrumbs on the floor.

 

With a sigh, Carol dumps the keys onto the small table by the door. _Daryl, we're home!_ she calls, although it seems unnecessary considering the entrance Sophia had made. She gets no reply, though, and as she slips off her shoes, she calls him again. _Daryl?_

 

Still not getting a reply, Carol heads further down the hallway, careful not to stumble over her daughter's shoes. There's nobody in the kitchen or living room, and one glimpse into the bedroom tells her Daryl isn't there either. There is, however, light burning in the laundry room, shining through the slight crack at the bottom of the door.

 

Quietly, she opens it.

 

_Mommy, where's my-_ Sophia says then, marching down the hallway with a pout on her face.

 

_Sshh!_ Carol gently silences her, and Sophia looks a little confused.

 

_What-,_ she gasps as she comes to a step next to Carol, ducking her head to peek into the room. _Oh._

 

Daryl is sitting crossed-legged next to the box full of sleeping kittens, his head leaning against the wall. The empty bottle is still resting in his lap. His arms are loosely cradling Lucy against his stomach, as soundly asleep as he is, little paws curled around his wrist.

 

_Go get your camera,_ Carol whispers, smiling at the sight and feeling like her heart is about to burst.

 

 

 

The picture goes straight onto her phone as a background, and every time she looks at it, her heart swells a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope the chapter was worth it :)
> 
> Bringing back the visuals for this story because people liked it and I love it and seriously, who doesn't like looking at pictures of kittens?!
> 
> This is [Clementine](http://imgur.com/DoZJLj2).  
> This is [Clover](http://imgur.com/AvXjj7Q).  
> This is [Dandelion = Dandy](http://imgur.com/bUYTcmm).  
> This is [Marigold](http://imgur.com/aNTYBfA).  
> This is [Poppy](http://imgur.com/JMhv2D1).  
> And last but not least tiny, adorable, maybe-possessed [Lucy](http://imgur.com/CNrJaZj).
> 
> (the kittens in these pics are obviously older than their fic counter parts, but just to give you a general idea)


	3. part three

_I never took you for a cat person,_ Michonne says light-heartedly, taking another peanut butter and chocolate cookie from the stacked-full plate.

 

_I ain't,_ Daryl grunts, still busy taking the book shelves off the wall. _'s just temporary._

 

Michonne throws Carol a knowing look paired with a smirk.  _Sure,_ she mutters, and Carol has to bite back a giggle. She takes a cookie for herself, breaking it in half and watching the still warm chocolate melting against the chewy dough.  _So, I talked to Andrea and she says we can take one,_ Michonne says then, a weight falling off Carol's shoulders.

 

_That's great._ She offers her friend a wide smile. Michonne and Andrea had been her first hope of finding a home for at least one of the kittens. Michonne loves cats more than anything, and she'd been hoping she'd be willing to take in at least one more.

 

_Have you found anyone else yet?_ Michonne asks, tossing the last bit of cookie into her mouth.

 

Carol nods. _Lori and Rick are taking one. Tara and Denise want one, they live down the road. And Oscar, he works with Daryl. That makes four, including you._ She's beyond grateful that they've already made this much progress. Vividly, she remembers tossing and turning at night, wondering what they'll do if they can't find a home for any of the kittens. The thought of taking them to a shelter hurts her more than she's willing to accept.

 

_Are you going to keep any of them?_

 

Carol sighs, taking a sip of her coffee and shrugging her shoulders. _Sophia wants to. She's so attached to them._ She pauses, looks over at Daryl who's swaying dangerously close to the edge of the ladder as he takes down the last shelf. _And so is Daryl, he just doesn't want to admit it,_ she whispers, and Michonne grins.

 

_Keep an eye on him or he'll turn into a crazy cat lady before you know it,_ she quips, reaching for another cookie.

 

_Oh God,_ Carol giggles, imagining Daryl old and gray in knitted sweaters, surrounded by a horde of cats. Her and Michonne have a good laugh about it, enough to catch Daryl’s attention. But they wave off the confused look he gives them.

 

_How's the house coming along?_ Michonne asks then, and Carol feels her eyes lightening up, pride swelling in her chest as much as excitement.

 

_Pretty well, even with the delay,_ she tells her friend, trying not to sound too much like a kid at Christmas. _Daryl finished the floors in the bedroom yesterday, look._ She pulls out her phone, the lock screen picture of Daryl holding a sleeping Lucy in his arms popping up for a moment before she leans across the table to show Michonne pictures of their new home.

 

It feels like her life is falling together, all the pieces finally fitting.

 

* * *

 

_She loves you._

 

Daryl scoffs at her words, but a faint blush tints his cheekbones. _Nah, just knows I got 'er food,_ he mutters, picking up the black kitten that's rubbing up eagerly against his ankles, purring excitedly. She's still smaller than the others, fitting perfectly into the cradle of his arms. Her little nose nuzzling his throat.

 

_No, she really loves you,_ Carol insists softly, wincing a little when Poppy's claws dig into her flesh as she's busy making biscuits on her thigh. _I know._

 

Daryl's brows rise a little. _Do ya now?_ he asks with a glint in his eyes, wiggling Lucy's small ear and earning himself a slap with a tiny paw in the process before curling back into his arms.

 

_Just look at her,_ Carol says softly, the sight of Daryl holding the little one never growing old. _I've never seen her so calm._ Usually, she's a little restless. Nervous, maybe, considering she's the smallest out of the batch. The world must seem even scarier to her. But around Daryl, she calms down, seems content and curious.

 

A glimpse of white catches Carol's attention then. _Dandy!_ she yells, narrowing her eyes at the pearly white kitten currently trying to climb up into the washer again. _No!_ Quickly, he runs off, hiding behind a rather annoyed looking Rosie. _Every damn time._

 

_Swear jar!_ Sophia calls from the other room, busy with her brand new coloring book but clearly still way too aware of everything happening in the house.

 

_Oh,_ Carol sighs, surprised she let that slip so easily. _I'm sorry, sweetheart,_ she calls. When she meets Daryl’s eyes, he's giving her a shit-eating grin that she probably deserves.

 

_Finally it ain't just me._

 

* * *

 

Her body protests as she slowly wakes, a few rays of sunlight already filtering through a crack in the curtain.

 

_Mornin'._ Daryl's voice is muffled, his breath warm against her stomach and she looks down with narrowed eyes. His chin is propped up just below her belly button, his light scruff tickling her soft skin.

 

_What are you doing down there?_ she asks, voice still thick with sleep, rubbing her eyes.

 

He smirks, pressing a kiss to her abdomen where her shirt had ridden up overnight. The muscles there quiver against her better judgment and she sighs, shifting her hips a little. _What'ya think?_ he rasps, mouthing a trail of kisses from one hipbone to the other as his hand sneaks beneath the cotton of her shirt, ghosting over her ribcage.

 

_You'll be late for work,_ she murmurs half-heartedly, her heart rate picking up a little when his thumb trails along the underside of her breast.

 

_Nah,_ he shrugs, pressing his nose into the fabric of her shorts. _I'll be quick._

 

She snorts at that. _Great,_ she says with mocking annoyance.

 

_Stop,_ he drawls, voice muffled as his lips find the inside of her thigh, all warm and soft. Lightly chapped from the summer heat.

 

_Make me,_ she teases, smirking for a second before he wipes that clear off her face when his teeth sink lightly into her thigh and his hand cups the weight of her breast. _Oh!_ she gasps, back arching off the bed a little, her cheeks flushing as her blood heats in her veins.

 

He seems smug about it, dragging his thumb over the stiffening peak of her breast, moving his lips further and further up her thigh, so close to-

 

_Mommy!_

 

Sophia's voice tears through the quiet of the morning like a bucket of ice water.

 

_No,_ Carol mewls quietly, curling her fingers into the sheets in frustration. _You've got to be shitting me._

 

Daryl sits up on his knees, the sight of him shirtless and with his sweatpants hanging low on his hips only making her more frustrated. _I can go,_ he suggests, but Carol waves her hand dismissively. There's no way they can pick this up, anyway.

 

_No, I'll go,_ she sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed. Daryl leans into her space, the warmth of him radiating against her skin. Softly, he presses a kiss to the base of her neck, lingering for a moment before letting her go.

 

* * *

 

_It'll be cheaper if we just rent a truck,_ Daryl suggests through a mouthful of chicken and rice. _The guys an' I can carry the stuff._ She should have known he'd be opposed to hiring a moving company.

 

Carol leans back in her chair to take a sip of her lemonade, feeling full already even though she's only eaten half her plate yet. Discussing the details of their move and how to get the last remaining items to their new house is going to give her an ulcer eventually. _Are you sure?_ she asks, twirling her glass around and letting the ice in it swirl. _I don't want you to throw out your back._

 

Daryl looks a little offended and he's terrible at hiding it. _'m gonna be fine,_ he insists, not reacting to her raised brows. She remembers last spring all too well, and the two weeks he had to spend on bed rest much to everybody's dismay. _'s real good,_ he praises instead, nodding at the food.

 

_Thank you,_ Carol says softy, deciding to let this pass and trust him not to overexert himself again. She takes another bite of her food and eyes her daughter, picking at the chicken on her plate with a sour expression. _Sophia, sweetie, are you all right? You're very quiet._ She gets no reply. _Sweetheart?_

 

_Nothing,_ Sophia mumbles, staring holes into the table.

 

Carol doesn't appreciate this tone but she's worried enough not to bring that up. _It's clearly not nothing,_ she says softly, not used to seeing her little girl this defensive.

 

For a moment, everything is quiet. Daryl is watching the two of them intently and with creased brows. Then Sophia all but slams her cutlery onto the table, thick tears already shimmering in her eyes. _You're giving them all away,_ she cries, bottom lip quivering as she fights a losing battle against her tears. _Everybody keeps picking one and you're just letting them take them._

 

Realization dawns on Carol then, and she sighs. Gently, she puts her glass down. _Nobody's taking them yet, they're too little,_ she explains softly. They have a few more weeks until people will start picking up the kittens, but clearly it is hitting Sophia even harder than Carol had feared.

 

_But you're giving them all away!_ Sophia yells, pushing her chair away from the table and storming out of the room.

 

_Sophia!_ Carol calls after her, but the only response she gets is the thud of Sophia's door and an eery silence left in its wake.

 

Sighing deeply, Carol rests her head in her hands, elbows propped on the table. This is exactly what she was afraid of.

 

_Want me to go talk to 'er?_ Daryl asks carefully, clearly just as taken aback by what just transpired as Carol is, and just as overwhelmed. He looks cautious, too, hesitant to make the suggestion. But it's sweet of him and so Carol forces herself to offer him a smile.

 

_No,_ she says softly. _Just... give her some time. I'll talk to her._ She pauses, wondering if she could have done anything different to prepare Sophia better for this inevitable loss. _Shit,_ she mutters, feeling tears burning in her own eyes.

 

_Hey, y'ain't doin' nothin' wrong,_ Daryl reassures her then, reaching across the table to take one of her hands in his. _Don't gimme that look._ She knows it's her guilt he's referring to. A deeply ingrained habit that she was never quite able to shed. Blaming herself for everything and anything. Not even Daryl's devotion, love and patience have been enough to undo the damage Ed did.

 

_She loves them so much, I hate taking that away from her,_ she whispers, feeling like a monster just considering it. Feeling a little like Ed, who would have never allows the kittens to even spend one night in their house.

 

Daryl gently shakes his head, drawing the pad of his thumb in circles against her pulse point before entwining their fingers.

 

_Can't keep 'em all, she knows that._ He's right, Carol knows that. She knows she's doing nothing wrong, but the rational part of her brain stands no chance against the dread caused by seeing her little girl unhappy.

 

Something flickers across Daryl's face then, and he smiles. _I got an idea._

 

 

 

Gently, Carol knocks at her daughter's door. _Can I come in?_

 

There's a moment of silence that seems to stretch on forever before a small, frail voice says _yes_ on the other side of the door. Carol steps into the room slowly, most of Sophia's toys already packed up in boxes, others strewn all over the place. She's sitting on the bed, her favorite doll clutched to her chest. _I'm sorry I yelled at you, Mommy,_ she whimpers, a hint of fear laced into her voice and Carol knows why.

 

Sitting down at the edge of the bed where Sophia sits crossed-legged, Carol reaches for her daughter's cheek, cupping it gently to wipe a few stray tears away. _Are you still mad?_ she asks, mindful not to make it seem like she's here to tell Sophia off for acting like she did.

 

Sophia shakes her head. _I'm not mad,_ she whispers. _Just sad._

 

Carol sighs, resting her hand against Sophia's back for a moment before beginning to soothingly trace her fingers up and down and across in intricate patterns. _You know we can't keep them all, right?_

 

Her little girl sniffles at that, bottom lip quivering again. Still, she nods. _I know. But I'm sad that they're going to leave._

 

It's perfectly valid, and Carol wishes there was a way for her to help Sophia through the loss. But there isn't, not really. _You can visit them,_ she promises, knowing it is something that can happen. Sophia spends so much time with Carl, so the kitten they're keeping will be as much a part of Sophia's life as their. But there's one more thing Carol knows she can do. _Listen,_ she says softly, and Sophia looks up with tear-shot eyes. _Daryl and I had a talk. What do think about keeping Marigold and Lucy?_ Carol suggests, and Sophia's eyes instantly widen. _They don't have homes yet._

 

Michonne and Andrea had chosen Clementine, Tara and Denise had been all too eager to take Dandy, Oscar had taken a shine to Clover when he came to visit last weekend and Carl had chosen Poppy.

 

_But you said Sam's mommy wanted to come and look and them,_ Sophia mumbles, not quite allowing herself to hope just yet.

 

_I can tell her they're not available anymore,_ Carol explains, knowing Jessie will understand. _If you want._

 

There's so much wonder and disbelief in Sophia's expression that it almost distracts from the way she's slowly starting to bounce on the bed, body growing tense with excitement that she can hardly contain. _Really?_

 

_Yes,_ Carol replies with a smile. _We'll have plenty of space at the new house. And you know how much Lucy loves Daryl._ Maybe there was never a way for them to give that one away. And how much harm could one or two more do? That's what Daryl had said, sounding awfully confident they could make it work.

 

Carol had chosen to trust him.

 

With a yelp of joy, Sophia all but jumps into Carol's lap, throwing her arms around her neck. _Thank you, Mommy. Thank you,_ she gasps. Slowly, Carol nudges her away far enough to press a kiss to her cheek.

 

_It was Daryl's idea._

 

* * *

 

Sitting crossed-legged on the floor, Daryl and Carol watch Marigold as she climbs up into the litter box on unsure legs, peeing there with a curious expression. _There you go,_ Carol whispers, smiling and folding her hands in excitement. Marigold turns to look at the little puddle she left behind, sniffing it before starting to bury the evidence. She only half manages but Carol feels proud all the same. _Good job,_ she says in a high-pitched voice, running her fingers over Marigold's soft fur as she climbs back out of the box.

 

_Gettin' better at it,_ Daryl notes, Lucy fast asleep and curled up in his lap. Almost invisible against the dark denim of his jeans.

 

Carol nods, laughing as Dandy immediately follows his sister. _They look so lost in there,_ she says, nodding towards Dandy who seems to feel a little intimated by the size of the box.

 

Something nudges Carol's knee then and she looks down. _Hey, Rosie,_ she greets as the cat curls up against her side, purring contently. _You think we did the right thing?_ Carol asks, a little lost in thought as she takes in the sight of the kittens. It feels different now that they know they're going to keep two of them and Rosie. More final. More like a big decision.

 

Daryl shrugs, rolling his eyes when Dandy hops out of the box, scattering litter all over the tiles. _Hope so. Don't see nothin' wrong with it._

 

Carol feels rush of affection for him wash over her, and she reaches out to take Daryl’s hand. There's no way she can thank him properly for everything he's doing for them, for Sophia. _You wanted a dog,_ she says softly, knowing it's a dream he has always had. One he was one step closer to with the prospect of the new house. But now it seems far away.

 

_Can still get one,_ he says, running his thumb over her knuckles. _One day._ Carol nods. Imagining them living in the new house with cats ad dogs to cuddle with, the sound of Sophia's laughter filling the rooms, maybe even the bubbling giggle of a baby.

 

_Ya comin' tomorrow?_ Daryl asks then, pulling her out of her daydream. It takes her a moment to process, but the she understand he's asking about her coming along to the hardware store tomorrow to pick up the last buckets of paint.

 

_Yes, after work,_ she explains. _Lori is taking Carl and Sophia to the mall. They have a new frozen yoghurt shop there._

 

_Damn, still haven't tried that_ , Daryl grunts, turning his head when Clover sneaks up to him, sniffling his back.

 

Carol grins at him, tilting her head. _You want me to call Lori and ask her if you can come along?_ she teases, biting the inside of her lip.

 

He just rolls his eyes. _Stop._

 

* * *

 

_This is so beautiful,_ Carol whispers. Standing on the back porch of the new house, the sun setting and bathing everything in a hazy, orange glow. The brand new rocking chairs moving lightly in the warm breeze, the leafs of the large tree rustling.

 

Daryl walks up behind her, the floorboards moaning lightly under his weight. _Just one more week,_ he breathes, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back flush against his chest. His breath warm against her ear.

 

_I know._ She feels like she's dreaming. Floating. Inhaling the scent of wildflowers and fresh paint, grass and the hint of incoming rain thick in the air. _I can't believe it,_ she whispers, her throat tied up as she bites back happy tears. _Can't believe we really-_

 

_Hey, come 'ere,_ Daryl murmurs, gently turning her around in his arms. Her hands easily curl around his shoulders, their noses just a bare inch apart. He's smiling. True and wide in a way that's rare and special and she treasures it.

 

It's real. All of it.

 

_I love you,_ she breathes, edging forward until the tip of her nose nudges against his. His lips easily seek out hers for a gentle, slow kiss.

 

_Love ya, too._

 

* * *

 

An annoyed whine fills the silence of the house as Carol walks down the hallway. _Ya gotta put less paint on it, look,_ Daryl explains in a gentle voice. Curious, Carol peeks into Sophia's new bedroom. Her little girl stands there with a paint roll, letting Daryl show her exactly how to use it. _Gonna be more even then._

 

_Okay,_ she says with an eager nod, returning back to her task of painting the wall. Daryl watches for a moment, oblivious to their audience and Carol smiles when she spots the pride on his face.

 

_Ya doin' a real good job._

 

Sophia blushes like a tomato the second he says it, ducking her head in embarrassment. _Thank you,_ she mumbles. When she spots Carol, her eyes widen. _Look, Mommy!_ she calls, jumping up and down and pointing at the half-finished wall – effectively drizzling paint all over the newspapers Daryl had laid out on the floor.

 

_It looks wonderful, sweetie,_ Carol praises, meeting Daryl’s gaze. They both know he's going to have to do a second layer of paint later. _Are you two hungry?_ she asks, her own stomach rumbling after spending all day getting the house ready for the move next week. _I thought we could order pizza._

 

_Yes!_ Sophia exclaims, jumping up in the air. _Pizza!_

 

Carol throws Daryl a questioning look, but he just shrugs, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile. _Ain't gonna hear a no from me._

 

* * *

 

A pathetic little mewling sound fills the laundry room as Carol tries to squeeze the last kitten into the transport box – but it's turning out to be quite the task. _It's all right, Marigold,_ she says in a soothing voice, but the little one isn't very perceptive to it.

 

Sophia scoots over then, petting Marigold's head and leaning down to speak to her. _Don't be scared. We're going to our new home,_ she explains excitedly. The cats are the last thing they need to pack and then they're out of here. Forever.

 

It's a thought that settles heavily in the pit of Carol's stomach, fluttering there.

 

Marigold seems to sense that she's distracted, using that window of opportunity to wiggle herself to freedom and speed away.

 

Carol sighs, sitting back on her haunches. P _oor babies. I wish we didn't have to drag them around like this._ She'd have preferred to bring them to their new homes before the move, but they're too young, and they can't stay here any longer – not with a new renter already lined up to move in tomorrow.

 

_They'll be fine,_ Daryl grunts, easily grabbing the escaped kitten and starting to shove it a little unceremoniously into the box. _'s just for a little- Ouch,_ he hisses, nearly dropping Marigold. _Damn, those claws are sharp._

 

_Swear jar!_ Sophia chirps, watching with a great deal of amusement as Daryl manages to wrangle the cat into the box and close the lid. A whole choir of meows and whines serenades them as they carry the boxes out of the laundry room and through the empty house.

 

_If you keep filling the jar like that, we can build a pool in the backyard soon,_ Carol chuckles, nudging Daryl’s side.

 

_Can we really?_ Sophia gasps, eager and excited.

 

_No, sweetie,_ Carol explains with a smile, and Sophia's face falls a little. A loud and bitter cry echoes from one of the boxes and Carol stops, leaning down. _Oh, Rosie, I know,_ she whispers, running her fingers along Rosie’s head through the bars of the box. _It's okay._

 

There's a sense of grief and goodbye when they close the door behind them and climb into the car. When they pull out of the driveway and watch the pale blue house with the sunflowers in the front yard disappear around the corner.

 

* * *

 

One of these days, he's going to break his neck. That's the only thought Carol has when she walks into the kitchen to see Daryl perched on one of the chairs, putting up the new lamps over the table. The last two weeks, they've eaten in the conservatory, but just the bare light bulb hanging from the kitchen ceiling had been an eyesore all the same.

 

_Have you seen the winter coats?_ Carol asks him with a frustrated huff.

 

Daryl's forehead creases as he concentrates. _What'ya need those for?_

 

_I don't need them now, but I'm wondering where I put them,_ Carol explains, leaning against the counter and running her hands over the brand new, smooth stone. _I wonder where I put everything,_ she sighs. She'd spent the entire day unpacking more boxes. Mostly the ones they hadn't needed until now. They're still months away from needing their winter clothes, but she doesn't want them to gather dust in a cardboard box.

 

_They'll show up eventually._ Daryl sounds nonchalant about it, adjusting the lamp one last time until he's positive it's hanging straight.

 

_They better,_ Carol groans, grabbing a grape from a bowl on the counter. _Where's Sophia?_

 

Daryl looks down at her with a grin. _Where do ya think?_

 

It really was a redundant question. Now that they're getting closer and closer to saying goodbye to the kittens, Sophia is spending every free minute with them. They moved into the new laundry room here, not liking it much more than the old.

 

_I'll take them to Hershel next week to get them fixed,_ Carol tells him then. She'd managed to squeeze in a day off thanks to Lori, and she's not going to waste it. _Michonne said they want to pick up Clementine when they're back from their vacation._

 

_Where they goin' now?_

 

_They're visiting Andrea's parents,_ Carol explains, looking over her shoulder and out of the window. The hammock is swaying in the wind, a few birds tip toeing over the tree's biggest branch. Behind that, against a smaller tree, a truck load of wooden boards is piled up. She'd tried to talk Daryl out of building a tree house for Sophia when he already has so much else to do right now, but he's stubborn when he wants to be.

 

_Gimme a hand with this?_ he asks, nodding down at the new light bulbs on the table where he can't reach.

 

_Sure._ Carol hands him one, watching as he puts it in. _Have you talked to Oscar?_

 

Daryl climbs down from the chair when he's done, nodding. _Yeah, he's got some time off at the end of the month. Wants to pick 'er up then._ When he flicks the light switch, the room is filled in a cozy light, not as stark and bare as it had been before.

 

_Good,_ Carol says quietly, lost in thought.

 

Daryl notices, of course, taking a step towards her. _Ya sad?_

 

She looks at him with a weak, thin-lipped smile. _A little. I got used to them,_ she admits, dreading the day the first one will be picked up.

 

Daryl is quiet for a moment, worrying his thumbnail between his teeth. _Same,_ he finally admits, crossing the distance between them to wrap his arms around her. Eagerly, she melts into his embrace. _But we got Rosie and Mary,_ he breathes into the curls of her hair, running his hand up and down her spine. _And the little demon._

 

* * *

 

Less than two weeks later, they have to say goodbye to the first kitten.

 

 

 

A lonely tear runs down Sophia's pale cheek. _Goodbye, Clementine,_ she whispers, pressing a kiss to the kitten's soft forehead. _I'm going to miss you._ Her voice breaks and she doesn't make a move to pull away. Carol watches with a heavy heart, trying not to let her own sadness overwhelm her.

 

Michonne kneels down next to Sophia, resting a hand on her back. _You can visit her anytime you like,_ she promises with a bright smile, and Sophia nods.

 

Her bottom lip trembles a little when she speaks, her breath coming in ragged little gasps as she tries to be strong. _She likes to sleep where it's warm,_ she explains to Michonne. _Like super warm._

 

Carol leans heavily into Daryl's side as she watches her little girl explain to Michonne everything she might need to know for Clementine to adjust properly and be happy. Pride fills Carol to the point where she can't hold back her tears anymore. It's nothing short of extraordinary that Sophia is such a kind-hearted, gentle soul. That she retained that and her innocence in spite of everything.

 

Daryl notices her silent tears, reaching over slowly to wipe one away before it can drop from her jaw. Sighing, Carol rests her head against his shoulder and lets him wrap his arm around her.

 

_And she likes to climb and be_ really _high up,_ Sophia finishes, taking a deep breath.

 

Michonne looks just as moved as Carol feels. _I'm sure she'll feel really at home, Sophia,_ she reassures her with a soft voice. Gently, she cradles the kitten against her chest, and Sophia eases up a little when she sees how comfortable Clementine seems to be. _And she'll have lots of friends, too._

 

 

 

That night, Sophia sleeps in their bed for the first time in three years, crying big tears and curled up between them. Telling them she wants to be brave but she can't be. It's Daryl who takes her hands in his and tells her with a sleep-laden voice that she's the bravest little girl he's ever met. That she's strong and caring and that it's okay to cry and be sad.

 

Carol runs her hand up and down her daughter's back and winds her fingers softly through her blonde hair until finally the sobs grow shallow and her breathing even. Until sleep claims all three of them.

 

* * *

 

The next week, it's time for the last goodbye. The other kittens are gone, waved goodbye with teary eyes over the course of the last few days.

 

It's Poppy's turn to leave today, and it's almost like Rosie can sense it, roaming nervously around her babies.

 

Rick, Lori and Carl arrive early in the afternoon, and the day passes with cake eaten in the backyard, Carl and Sophia running around playing, not a care in the world.

 

To make this last parting easier for Sophia, they'd all agreed she'd be having a sleepover at the Grimes' house tonight. To help her adjust. As the day passes, however, the upcoming goodbye moves to the back of everyone's head. Pushed there by laughter and giggles, iced tea and cheesecake.

 

Now, though, as Carol and Daryl stand on the front porch of the new house and watch the taillights of Rick's truck disappearing down the road, it suddenly feels too real.

 

_There they go,_ Carol sighs, nuzzling into Daryl and curling her arms around his waist. _Feels odd._ It feels like a lifetime ago that Sophia brought Rosie home. Now, she's curled up on the sofa in the living room like she's always belonged there, no intention of becoming the porch cat she was meant to be anytime soon.

 

_Yeah,_ Daryl sighs, gently twirling a curl of her hair around his finger. _They all got good homes, though._ They'd been adamant about that, declining every random person who had heard about the kittens and showed interest in them. They can be sure their friends will take care of them well.

 

_It's going to be quiet in the house now,_ Carol muses. The last week, they'd allowed the kittens out of the laundry room during the day when someone was home, and it quickly turned out they were a small natural disaster plowing through the rooms, showing no mercy in their explorations and adventures. _That will take some time to get used to._

 

Daryl snorts, his arms curling a little more tightly around her. _I bet the other are gonna keep us busy._

 

_Maybe,_ Carol breathes, wondering what Lucy and Mary are up to. But then a different idea flickers in her mind, and her lips curl into a grin. Looking up, she trails a hand along the side of Daryl’s neck, lingering on his pulse point. _Speaking of the house,_ she whispers, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip and Daryl’s eyes fix on that instantly. _We have that all to ourselves now._

 

His throat bops as he swallows, and when he speaks his voice is low and hoarse, making her shiver. _Was thinkin' the same thing._

 

 

 

_That tickles,_ Carol giggles as Daryl trails his finger up her bare ribcage, but as she tries to slip away from him he follows. His weight presses her easily into the mattress when he falls into the cradle of her thighs, and she surrenders to the warmth of him without a fight.

 

_Ya deserve it,_ he rasps, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, making her sigh. _Weren't bein' fair._

 

_Oh, you seemed to like it,_ Carol teases, tilting her hips up a little to rub up against him even though she feels a little sore already. They'd barely made it to the bedroom, and she's sure there are a few bruises forming on her back right now. The good kind.

 

_Liked it, all right,_ Daryl admits, resting his cheek against her breast. He's exhausted, sweat pearling on his brows, and his chest heaves against her own. _Lil' too much._

 

Carol smiles down at him fondly, sifting her fingers through his damp hair. _We have all night,_ she reassures him, content to stay here like this, naked and sated, for as long as it takes. _And I'm- ah!_ She screeches when something tickles her bare foot, and Daryl bolts off her and sits upright in bed that same second.

 

Eyes wide, naked as the day he was born. And it only takes a second before two bundles of fur are nuzzling up to his naked thighs.

 

_What- What the hell?_ he grunts, trying to shove the kittens away from areas he'd rather not have clawed up. _How'd you all get up here?_

 

Carol laughs as Rosie walks right across her chest like she's not even there, lingering there with her paws digging into her breasts before lying down, her fluffy butt right in Carol's face. _We're under attack._

 

Daryl snorts, lifting Lucy up enough to set her down a few feet away, but she's eager, stumbling back towards him with an excited little meow. _Vicious one, too._

 

_I guess this is it,_ Carol sighs dramatically, lifting her hands in defeat as Marigold nuzzles her naked thigh. Half-heartedly, she tries to nudge her away, but she stands no chance.

 

_Guess we ain't ever havin' the place to ourselves again,_ Daryl murmurs, looking down at the small crowd of cats occupying their bed.

 

Carol smiles, feeling warm and fuzzy and content. Slowly, she reaches out to take his hand, tugging it close enough to press her lips to his fingertips. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little story. 
> 
> Here are some more visuals, because I had way too much fun researching their new home. Obviously, these pictures are from all over the internet, so don't expect room structures to match the house or anything - and some of the furniture is up for debate as well :)
> 
> [some pictures of the outside of the house](https://imgur.com/a/s2kTi)  
> [and pictures from inside the house](https://imgur.com/a/n8IZT)  
> Work is still busy at the moment, but I do have a two-shot planned next that will be more on the angsty side compared to this. I'm going to start working on it in the next two weeks or so.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I finished _apartment twelve_ I planned on not starting a new multi chapter fic for a while. Partly to give myself a rest and also because I'm back to work properly now. The summer is always pretty slow which is why I had more time than usual to write these last few months, plus I had two weeks off entirely. But it's back to normal now, and I'm going to have to work a lot of overtime in the upcoming months - which is why I might not be able to write as much as I'd like.
> 
> But I've been wanting to write this story for a long time now and finally sat down to start it. It was meant to be a one shot but grew, and now I'll split it into two (or more likely three parts). I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update, though, so please bear with me here :)
> 
>  
> 
> [This is Rosemary.](http://imgur.com/a/Cb8ii)


End file.
